Sparky (Atomic Betty)
Sparky (voiced by Canadian actor Rick Miller) is Galactic Guardians' captain Atomic Betty's alien lieutenant and is also the pilot of the Starcruiser with pointed elf like ears, a large, round olive green nose, light green colored skin, and light blue colored hair, and his species is known as Neutropians. Although he is sometimes a bit reckless, and often more interested in other things, such as eating (mostly), surfing, or girls than the current Galactic Guardian mission he is on, he is nevertheless very loyal to both Betty and X-5, and endeavors to do his very best at all times. Also, despite the immaturity that he expresses in various things such as quarreling with the robot navigator and his fellow crew member, X-5, he is shown throughout the early episodes of the TV series to be very skilled at both piloting the Starcruiser and being a combatant. Personality Sparky is shown to be fun loving and loyal. He also gets distracted often and does things that are ridiculous. He is seen quarrelling with X-5 on various occasions, and seems to enjoy teasing him about being a boring robot. Sparky's mother, Zulia, has a bad habit of dating (male) criminals (Maximus I.Q. and later on, his father, Max Sr). Sparky is protective of his mother because of this fact. His favourite snack seems to be Bundonkian pig snouts, whether pickled, roasted or grilled. Gallery Robospa.PNG MissionEarthIntro-Sparky.jpg Spadis.PNG Sparbabsp.PNG Sparky.png Sparky in PPGD.png Sparkyonearth.jpg Trivia * Sparky's species, known as Neutropians, have four stomachs, like cows, which is what causes him to be constantly hungry. * Sparky is revealed in an episode to be an expert in figure skating. * Sparky has an extreme allergy to Earth cats (as first seen with Purrsy in "Furball For The Sneeze".) * In "The X-Rays" it is was revealed that Sparky has one sister. She was never seen on screen, but mentioned in a voice mail Zulia left for Sparky telling him to take his sister to a ballet recital. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Relationships *Zulia - mother *Maximus I.Q. - rival *Minimus - rival *Betty Barrett - human friend, captain *X-5 - robotic co-pilot *Admiral DeGill - commanding officer Category:Characters Category:Martians Category:Males Category:Galactic Guardians Category:Heroes Category:Atomic Betty Universe Category:Aliens Category:Entertainment Category:Atomic Betty characters